You're My Chemical
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: Yzak is tired of being distracted by Shiho, so he decides to do something about it. YzakXShiho Lemon one-shot


**Here I am again with ANOTHER Gundam One-Shot! I'm on a role. This is a random YzakXShiho Lemon that has nothign to do with the Wedding Game, which i will update once again next week. Just thought of this randomly! R&R**

* * *

You're My Chemical

Yzak enjoyed being focused. In fact, he hated distractions and the people who caused them. This was why he was especially annoyed at Dearka today. He tapped his finger impatiently on his desk as Dearka rambled to him about missing Miriallia. Originally Dearka had come into Yzak's office to inform him that the printer had run out of ink, but it had become clear that Dearka's ulterior motive was to distract Yzak.

"Don't you think you could be using this time to DO something?" Yzak scoffed.

"Am I bugging you?" Dearka asked pouting slightly. Yzak frowned. Was he serious?

"Dearka…just because Miriallia is out of town doesn't mean you can make me her replacement," Yzak snapped. Dearka sighed and stood up.

"Sorry man…I just miss her you know," he said.

"No I don't know," Yzak said.

"Yeesh…you can be so cold. By the way, Hahenfuss isn't in today."

"Taking a sick day?" Yzak said finally interesting in something Dearka had to say.

"Oh, now you want to talk to me?" Dearka teased.

"Shut it and just tell me god dammit! Why must you make things ten times more complicated than they have to be?"

"Fine…I have no idea; she didn't call in or anything. She's just not here. I thought that was sort of weird."

"Hmmm…that is curious," Yzak said.

"You seem almost…gasp…worried!" Dearka teased. "Is worried even in your vocabulary?"

"Of course it is!" Yzak snapped. "I worry all the time. Like about how your work gets done when you're in here talking to me or when you talk on the phone to Miriallia."

"I don't talk on the phone to Miriallia at work," Dearka lied.

"Bullshit." There was silence.

"Alright…once a week," Dearka said. Yzak frowned. "Day. Alright day." Dearka finally left the office, knowing he had met his limit.

The thing Yzak hated the most was when he was distracting himself. All he could think about was Shiho. He also hated how he felt around her. For some reason every time when she was around he felt like he had to be important. Every time she said something to him, he would falter a bit and lose his words. His heart would flutter a bit and he hated that. He felt weak. And right now, he did indeed feel worried. He picked up the phone, but suddenly slammed it back down.

"There's no need," he told himself aloud. He picked it up again and once again slammed it down, arguing with himself. "Maybe just to check in…I mean she didn't call," he said trying to convince himself. He picked up the phone and put it down once more. He was tired of feeling this way.

For the rest of the day he argued with himself mentally while he tried his best to focus on his work, but to no avail. Why was it that he couldn't keep his mind off of her. He thought back to the recent beach party the group had had. He wasn't very fond of beaches or parties, but he felt obligated to go. Shiho had been there, obviously and she had been in beach attire, obviously. He tried his best to avert his eyes away. There was no reason to succumb to pointless desires. Yet she made it extremely hard, especially when she chose to sit next to him and talked to him. He blushed just thinking about it. "Fool!" he yelled aloud, mentally slapping himself. Enough was enough… he was just going to go see her. He picked up his jacket and keys and stormed out of the office.

"Hey Joule! Where you going?" Dearka yelled to his friend.

"Out…" he said.

"I'll call you later tonight," Dearka called after him.

"Whatever."

* * *

Yzak walked up to her apartment room. He could hear music emanating from her door. He rang the buzzer and Shiho came to the door. Yzak blushed as he realized that she was clad in tight jeans and a spaghetti strapped tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. In the background music was blasting.

"Oh my gosh…Commander…Joule…Yzak…Sir!" She stumbled over her words. "I wasn't expecting this…"

"Hahenfuss…I was just curious as to why you decided to not come to work today," Yzak rushed his words out.

"Is that all?" she frowned. "You know, phones are good for that…" Shiho was slightly annoyed. She was getting ready to go out, but suddenly she realized; Yzak Joule had come to her door. Although he didn't say it, he was making sure she was ok. Yzak Joule was worried. "You were worried," she said suddenly. Yzak blushed and removed his eyes from her.

"Yes…about who was going to do your work," he snapped suddenly.

"Do you want to come inside?" she asked. "I was getting ready to go get a drink. You can come," she said shyly. Yzak blushed. He wanted to. Oh he really wanted to. Desire was slowly taking over. And it sounded better than listening to Dearka blab about Miriallia being away all night.

"Ok," he said.

"I mean you don't have to…wait what?" Shiho was surprised. Yzak Joule had just accepted to having a drink with her. She had been secretly hoping this would happen. He coughed awkwardly.

"I only have my uniform though…" he said. Shiho laughed. "It's fine."

"Wait here," she said. She led Yzak to the couch and then left him to go fix up. She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't exactly care about looks all that much, but she finally had a chance to be with Yzak in a casual setting and she wasn't going to blow her chance. She was so flustered. "Alright I'm good." Yzak stood to see Shiho wearing the same jeans and tank top, but she had fixed her hair and had thrown on a necklace. She smiled as she noticed his eyes move up and down her body. It seemed Yzak Joule was a normal guy after all.

Once at the bar they sat down and ordered drinks. The bar was filled with people dancing to the fast paced songs that were playing, people drinking and people eating. Yzak could tell Shiho wanted to dance because she kept tapping her fingers to the beat and glancing at the dance floor. Yzak talked about how Dearka had been distracting him all day since Miriallia had left for awhile.

"They must really like each other," Shiho commented.

"I guess…it's annoying," Yzak said taking a sip of his drink. Shiho frowned; she wanted him to open up. "So why did you not come to work?"

"Everyone needs a skip day," she said. He was slightly surprised; she didn't seem like the type to just randomly skip a day. She glanced towards the dance floor. He rolled his eyes.

"If you want to dance, you should just say so," he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. The music was loud and the crowd was enjoying it. Yzak pulled Shiho's waist in close and began to move her body close to his. He slung his hands down her lower back and she brought her hips to meet his.

"I never thought you'd be good at this," she said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know I'm good at," he responded, feeling brave. Shiho blushed, she wanted him. He wanted her, he couldn't deny it anymore. Desire had overwhelmed him. He didn't care if he felt weak, he had suppressed this want for so long and now he was so close. "Come on… let's leave," he suggested. He felt like Dearka, he was being overly forward. Shiho blushed, she'd wanted this too, for quite some time.

* * *

Yzak slammed Shiho against her apartment wall once they were inside. He kissed her as though he would die if he could not have her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and nothing had ever felt so perfect. He grabbed her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I need you right now…" he gasped pulling away. She looked in to his eyes, so serious, so focused and right now, they were burning with pure desire. A pure desire for her; she'd longed for this.

"I've been waiting," she said. She pulled his hand and dragged him towards the bedroom. She began to unbutton his uniform top and he kicked his boots off. She removed the t-shirt he had under his uniform jacket. He slid off her tank top revealing her bra and thin figure. He ran his hands up and down her hips. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He kissed her again sliding his hands under her bra. "Take it off," she said pulling away from his kiss. She leaned up and unclasped her bra, releasing her breasts. He kissed her mouth once more lingering only for a moment as he began to kiss down her neck. He continued massaging her breasts and she moaned in pleasure. He continued to move lower as he ran his mouth over each of her breasts but then continued to her stomach. He began to unbutton her jeans and he pulled them down. She shivered and he paused to kiss her lips once. "Don't…stop," she said slowly.

"I won't," he said. He removed her panties and thrust his fingers into her. She shrieked out in pleasure and raised her hips. He smiled at his ability to please her. He pumped his fingers in and out of her. He rubbed her clit heightening her pleasure. She moaned as she began to feel her release. "Oh, Yzak," she said tensing up. She climaxed on to his hand and he licked his hand clean. She leaned up and began to hurryingly remove his pants. "I need you in me now," she demanded, pulling down his boxers. She wrapped her hands around his hard length. She rubbed it and a finally wrapped her mouth around it. He fell to his knees for support. He ran his hands through her hair.

"Shiho," he groaned, feeling his release coming as his body shivered. She pulled away and kissed him on the lips.

"Do it," she said. He lay her down on her bed and kissed her.

"I think I'm in love with you," he said and he slid into her. She gasped.

"I love you too," she said. He began to move faster and she wrapped her legs around him to pull him in deep. "Faster," she begged. He kissed her neck as she began to feel her second climax and he could feel her coming.

"Come for me, Shiho," he said seductively into her ear. She screamed as she climaxed with him. They collapsed onto her bed. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. I really love you," he said.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that," she said. "I love you too."

* * *

**Tada Let me know what you thought! please R&R!**


End file.
